This is just the beginning
by the lonly shepherd
Summary: just a short AU. Please read and review!


Author's note: Ok this is my first Smallville fan fiction ever. Please leave a review.

Summary: This is slightly AU. Jimmy and Lois were never there. Oliver Queen just came to Metropolis so the Green Arrow isn't known by the press yet. I think the rest is self-explanatory.

Warnings: well just a little swearing

This was just the beginning

A cold summer breeze made me shiver. I should have taken the car but at the time I left the daily planet I was already late for my meeting. I took a shortcut through an alley. Of course it was a dark alley that people avoided at night due to the dangers of the city but I had no choice. I needed to be on time to meet my newest source for a story on Luthorcorp. Turning around the corner I saw my source getting out of a car.

"Dr. Fields" I greeted the man who just nodded in return.

"We never met." The doctor said looking around nervously and handed me an envelope.

"Of course" I replied. With a final nod he got back in the car and left. I knew that the information I just got would cause Lex Luthor some serious trouble. On my way back to the car I entered the alley again. I was surprised to find two men with guns on the other end. Turning around I came face to face with two more guns pointed at me. I had been so deep in thoughts that I hadn't realized them following me.

Damn. I should have known Lex would find out since he owned the Daily Planet. "Mrs. Sullivan we would advice you to hand over the envelop and we assure that you will not be harmed" one of them said. At that moment, the only thing keeping me alive was that envelop. I should have told Clark about the meeting but I didn't.

"So Lex still sends stupid morons like you to do his dirty work." I said slowly taking a few steps back while searching for my tazer gun. I knew I didn't stand a chance but Chloe Sullivan would not go down without a fight. The men inched closer. Suddenly an arrow impaled itself in the shoulder of one goon. Using the distraction I pulled my tazer and shocked the man to my right just as another arrow hit the third guy. The fourth tried to escape but a man dressed in green leather fought him.

When the last of Lex men hit the floor the mysterious rescuer turned around. "Are you ok?" he asked. His voice was distorted and his face was hidden by his hood and dark glasses. "Yes I'm fine." I replied.

He came closer and pulled out a cross bow. I lifted my brow questionably. "Hold on tight" he said pulling me close with one arm around my waist. His intention was clear as soon as he shot an arrow attached to a rope in the direction of the roof.

Holding on for dear life my body was tightly pressed against his. Once on the roof I let go of him and asked confused why he had brought me to the roof.

"For one I wanted to tell you that it is not the best idea to insult your attackers if you clearly don't stand a chance. Secondly I need the information you were given by Doctor Fields." he said.

Great just what I needed today. A new hero of some sort ambushing me for information. No criminal would dress up like that.

"Well, I am sorry to disappoint you but I am not giving you anything but a thank you for your help" I said looking for an escape. Not finding a way of the roof I focused my attention back to the guy with the green leather fetish.

"There is no escape route" he declared smirking.

"Well as nice as this conversation is, I am not going around handing a guy with a green leather fetish value information." I told him.

With a bright smile he asked "Not even if this guy saved your life and is your only way to get of the roof of an five floor high building?"

"Oh don't worry I am sure I can get down somehow. The answer is till no. Trust me I am not doing well with threats. Lex and Lionel Luthor can clear that if you don't believe me" As soon as I mentioned Luthor his smile fell.

"Seriously I need that information. It is very important" he said.

I sighed. "How can I trust you if I don't know you nor your intentions?" I wanted to know.

"You are aware that I could just take what I want. Still you are stubborn and risk your life" he said.

I shrugged. "Danger is my middle name besides if you are one of the good guys you aren't going to hurt me."

"If you are so sure that I am one of the good guys why don't you give me what I want?" he asked with a charming smile.

"Simply because I don't trust you" I replied. I needed the information myself.

"This isn't going to get me anywhere is it?" he stated. I confirmed his statement by simply nodding.

"Listen a friend of mine is in danger and the information you have could help him" he explained. Damn. This situation was getting more complicated by the minute if he told me the truth. I couldn't see his eyes due to the glasses which caused me to be more careful. The information of the newest 33.1 lab could be dangerous in the wrong hands. But now there seemed to be someone in danger. What should I do?

"I know that I am asking a lot but you can't print your story however. Lex owns the paper" he reasoned.

"I am not after the story" I said. Confused he looked at me. "Ok how about that. You tell me exactly what you need to know to help your friend and I might tell you if my information can help" I suggested. If he was telling the truth and somebody was in danger it was my decision that would influence the wellbeing of said person.

"How can I trust you with the valuable information of my friend?" he asked.

"You don't" I replied. Slowly I was getting impatient and so was he.

"Lady I'm sorry to do that but you don't give me any other choice" he said. Before I could ask what he meant he shot an arrow right behind me. My eyes widened realising the gas it was emitting was forcing me to lose consciousness.

When I woke up I was lying on the couch in my apartment. I looked around confused. I noticed a note on the couch table.

I am truly sorry Mrs. Sullivan.

Yours

The green arrow

Of course the note had been printed with green ink. There was no way to track it. I saw my bag next to the table. Everything was there but the envelope. Great! Now I had a problem. I really should call Clark but I wasn't in the mood for a lecture about putting myself in danger. Besides I didn't want him to know about the Green Arrow ambushing me just yet. I needed to figure this guy out myself. I just hoped this guy knew what he was doing.

I left my apartment an hour later to go to work. I entered the daily planet and hurried to my desk. I stopped when I saw Lex and a security guard approaching.

"You have ten minutes to clear your desk. Security will escort you out as soon as you are done. I don't want to see you here again" Lex said. His angry tone made me smile despite the fact that I just lost my job.

I packed my things and left the building as fast as I could. I put my belongings in the car. I got a latte to go at the next coffee shop since I had nothing better to do. I turned around just to bump into the solid chest of someone.

"Oh my god. I am so sorry" I said reaching for some napkins to clean his shirt. "Don't apologise it was my fault I didn't look where I was walking" he replied taking my hands. I looked up. Of all people I had to bump into, it was Oliver Queen, playboy billionaire, head of Queen Industries and I ruin his shirt which probably cost more than I earned in a month.

"I guess I owe you a cup of coffee" he said with a charming smile.

"Thank you Mr. Queen but that isn't necessary it wasn't your fault. I wasn't paying attention where I was going" I declined.

"Hmmm" he said with a thinking expression. "What would you say if I asked you to have a coffee with me . . ."

"Chloe" I answered to his questioning look.

"Chloe, and if you insist you can pay for yours?" he asked charmingly.

Normally, I would tell him no but today was just a real bad day and maybe a cup of coffee with an attractive charming guy was just what I needed. So I decided to accept his offer. We took a seat at a table and ordered.

"So Chloe what do you do?" he asked.

"Nothing at the moment" I said hesitantly. At his questioning look I shortly told him that I was fired today.

"I am sorry to hear that" he said.

"Don't worry about it I didn't like the boss anyway and I guess the feeling is mutual" I commented offhand.

"I am truly sorry to hear that" he said. Grinning I told him that I needed a vacation anyway. We talked for about an hour before he had to attend a meeting. "It was a pleasure meeting you Chloe. I'm looking forward to meeting with you again. Give me a call" he said handing me his card kissing my hand. I thanked him for the coffee he insisted on paying for and went back to my car.

My thoughts on my way home drifted to Oliver. He was charming, intelligent and damn if he wasn't good looking. I really enjoyed his company but I was hesitant due to his playboy image. I didn't know if I would call him. I wasn't immune to his charm and I didn't want to end up as his flavour of the month.

Arriving at the Talon I couldn't believe my eyes. My apartment stood in flames and fire fighters were trying to control the flames. I went to talk to the chief. "It was definitely arson" he explained. He went on to tell me that even though they did their best my apartment was lost. I tried to call Clark but I couldn't reach him.

Great, what should I do now? I decided to buy the necessary items I would need for now and some clothes. I couldn't stand seeing everything I owned being destroyed by flames so I drove back to Metropolis.

After shopping I decided to stay in a cheap hotel until I could reach Clark who still had his phone off.

It was already late when I decided to call Oliver. I didn't want to be alone and hoped he would brighten my mood as he did this morning. After the third ring he picked up. "Queen" he said.

"Hi, it's Chloe."

"Chloe, I hoped you would call soon" he said happily.

"Well to be honest I didn't plan to call you at all." Why had I said that? At least it was the truth and I was in a bad mood.

"I had the feeling you enjoyed my company today" he said surprised with a hint of sadness.

"I did. It's just . . . it's complicated" I told him not knowing what to say. He must have sensed my mood because he didn't ask for explanations.

"What changed your mind? Why did you call" his tone was slightly worried. Oh god. I was just making a fool of myself. He must be thinking that I was after his money it defiantly sounded like that.

"Nothing, you know what? Just forget I called. It isn't important anyway. Sorry for wasting your time" I said.

"Wait Chloe, what's wrong?" he said but I didn't answer. I just hung up.

Shortly after that my phone rang. I suppressed the call and went to take a shower. The job search I had done was disastrous. Not a single offer for me. To top it off I just had to make a fool of myself by being me.

Who would tell an attractive billionaire that you had planned to shot him down? Damn it how could I be so stupid? That wasn't my normal behaviour. Getting out of the shower I ordered dinner and watched some TV.

I must have fallen asleep. When I opened my eyes and the room was dark. The knocking on the door must have been the reason that I had woken up.

Opening the door I was surprised to see a worried Oliver Queen on the other side. "Are you ok?" he asked before I could even say hello.

"I'm fine. What are you doing here?" I said baffled.

"I got worried. Can I come in?"

"Oh, of course. Sorry normally I have manners" I replied opening the door wider to let him in. Closing the door I watched him while he took in the room and sat at the table. I joined him and asked why he got worried.

"You got me thinking after your rather confusing phone call. I found out where you live because you wouldn't pick up and when I saw the remains of your apartment and I was worried. So I had someone track your phone."

"All that trouble to find me? Come on you don't even know me" I said.

"That's the point" he replied grinning. I stared at him confused.

"Maybe I want to get to know you? Besides after you turned me down even though you called me not only confuses me but it is also a challenge. It spikes my interest even more" he explained.

"I am not a confusing person. My actions are based on facts and logical explanations" I defended myself.

"So tell me Chloe, what is so complicated that you didn't want to meet again?" I knew he would ask and I knew I couldn't change the topic. His tone was light almost jokingly but his eyes told me a different story.

"Can't we just forget that I called you?" I asked already knowing the answer. I sighed. "I really enjoyed your company this morning but I don't think it is a good idea to keep meeting you" I replied hesitantly trying to think of the right words to explain everything.

Oliver cut of my train of thoughts. "You're scared" he stated. Shocked I looked at him.

"I am not scared. Why should I be?" I told him not understanding his point. "I don't know what you are afraid of but you are. Don't worry I don't bite" he said. Getting serious he continued "I don't know what you think but I guess you are afraid of my reputation? Maybe my money?"

"I am not scared of you" I said but deep down I knew he was right.

"Why are you staying here? No offence but that is a crappy hotel in one of the worst parts of town" he asked. I didn't know if I should be relieved because of the change of topic or not. It wasn't the best topic to talk about my living situation at the moment.

"I won't stay here for long. I just couldn't reach my best friend. Besides the room is better than sleeping in the car" I said bluntly.

"Let's make a deal. You give me a chance to get to know you and I help you out until you can get a hold of your friend" he suggested. I didn't want his help but I was curious so I had to ask what kind of help he had in mind.

"I want you to stay out of trouble. Someone burnt down your apartment and you aren't safe staying here. So how about staying in my guest room?" I wanted to protest but he silenced me putting a finger on my lips. "Let me finish. Stay at my guest room until you can reach your friend. I promise you that the press won't find out and I would have the chance to get to know you. I'm not taking no for an answer" he said looking serious.

"No. Thanks for the offer but really no thanks. I didn't call to be your next charity case" I said offended.

"I know that. Come on, pack your things and let us go" he replied.

"You can't expect me to do what you want. I don't even know you!" I exclaimed.

Still grinning he told me that he would have to kidnap me if I didn't go with him. "Come on say yes and I won't bother you again after you can stay with your friend" he promised.

"I don't really have a chance to say no, right?" I asked.

"No, because I already checked you out" he said. I couldn't believe this.

"Who do you think you are? You can't do that!" I shouted.

"Come on let's go and discuss this during a nice dinner" he replied.

"No! I am not going anywhere with you" I said angrily.

"Damn it. Lex Luthor is after you" Don't tell me you couldn't figure that out. Whatever he wants he isn't stopping until he has it. Chloe you aren't safe here. Please let me help you" he said firmly.

"How did you find out?" I wondered.

"Wasn't hard to connect the dots" he replied.

"Fine. You win but as soon as Clark calls I am gone and then I don't want to see you again" I gave in. He wouldn't leave me alone. Silently I packed the little things I had and left with him. Oliver took my bags and stashed them in his car.

"What about my car?" I asked.

"I will have someone to pick it up later" he said.

We arrived at his penthouse twenty minutes later. The drive had been quiet. I was too angry and depressed to talk to him. I just wanted to be left alone again. "I didn't want to sound so harsh. I'm sorry but you can be pretty stubborn" he said.

"I know" I replied calmly. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure but I'm not telling a reporter Queen Industry secrets" he joked.

"Damn and I hoped that I could safe my career" I remarked sarcastically.

"So what's on your mind?" he wanted to know.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked hoping he would explain his actions.

"I don't know what you do or why Luthor is after you but something tells me that helping you out pisses him off. We have some differences and after all we are concurrences" he told me. I knew that this wasn't the entire truth I could see it in his eyes but I also saw his sincerity. At this moment something clicked. He must have known how stubborn I was way before he came into my room. Then there was his need to help me like I was a damsel in distress.

"You hungry?" he asked.

"A little" I replied following him into the kitchen. I studied him while he was distracted making sandwiches. His height and his built fit perfectly. I couldn't believe it. But then again I couldn't be hundred percent sure. I needed proof. Still I couldn't stop grinning. Eating the sandwich he looked a bit confused.

Then he smiled. "You're grinning because you thought I couldn't find my way in a kitchen" he guessed. Not a bad guess I had to admit but I wouldn't tell him yet. It was too soon.

"Nope" I replied easily.

"You aren't going to tell me are you?" he asked. I confirmed his suspicion by shaking my head. "Well then I'll have to find out myself" he said grinning.

After we finished the sandwiches Oliver gave me a tour of the penthouse. It was bigger then the Kent's farmhouse. He showed me the guestroom and went to go to bed. I unpacked my stuff and set up my laptop. I decided to start my investigation on the Green Arrow tomorrow and went to bed.

I was tired but couldn't sleep. Could Oliver Queen really be the hero in green leather? His arrows weren't cheap. There was high technological knowledge involved to create arrows which shocked people instead of killing them.

Oliver possessed the knowledge and had the money. Getting up again I started my research. I didn't come up with any valuable information.

I just wanted to go back to bed when I heard movement. Cautiously I tiptoed to the living room but I was too late. Nobody was there. I went to Oliver's room and silently peeked in. He wasn't there.

So I had been right. I decided to wait for him in the living room so I sat on the couch in the darkness. I felt like a kid waiting for Santa. The excitement kept me awake as the clock ticked.

It was already four in the morning when I heard someone on the balcony. I didn't want to raise suspicion so I didn't move when the Green Arrow entered. He took of his glasses. His back was facing me so I couldn't see his face. Then he slid of his hood and I heard a zipper.

"Not that I have anything against a striptease Oliver but I think we don't know each other good enough for that" I said smiling.

Surprised he turned around. He opened his mouth wanting to say something but nothing came out.

"Cat got your tongue?" I asked.

"Chloe. What . . . How did you find out?" he wanted to know.

"I am a good investigative reporter and just connected the dots" I told him confidently. I saw his worried expression and assured him that his secret was safe with me.

"If my secret is safe with you knowing then I have to ask myself why you are a reporter?"

"Because I have an incredible desire to uncover the truth but I know that sometimes it is better to keep the truth hidden" I explained. "So did my information help to get your friend out of danger?" I asked.

"I want to apologise for the way I treated you to get the information but honestly you have to be careful. Those guy's would have killed you without a second thought. Anyway the information will definitely help. I just have to plan the rescue" he replied.

"I could help you with the planning if you want" I offered.

"Thanks for the offer but you are already on Luthor's bad side I don't want to put you in more danger" he declined.

"You really think I wouldn't get in harms way by myself? Well you are mistaken. Besides I started snooping around the Luthor's when I was in high school. I just have the gift to piss off the wrong people. Trust me I will never stop being an investigative reporter.I am too curious not to be" I told him truthfully.

He must have realised how earnest. "Do you have a job already?" he asked. Irritated by his question I told him that I didn't.

"Now you do" he said. I raised my eyebrows in question. "Only if you want to take the offer of course. Your investigative skills are amazing and since you aren't going to stop getting in danger I would feel better knowing what you do. I will pay you to get specific information's on 33.1 projects. On the outside you are a normal Queen Industry employee. For now you will have to work in my office here and if you like the job I'll set up a working place for you. Think about it and tell me your decision in a few days" he explained.

"Wait. You want to pay me for sticking my head in affairs I shouldn't?" I wanted to clarify. He simply nodded. "Where is the catch?" I asked.

"You can't talk about your work with anybody and you are going to work mostly at night depending on your computer skills. The worst of it all is that you are going to work closely with me" he joked.

"Why are you doing that? Not to sound rude or ungrateful but I am sure there are people more qualified to do that" I said.

"You know normally if you want a job you sell yourself as the best person for it. Just take the offer if you want it and don't question my motives" he told me. "But know I need a shower and sleep. Go to bed, Chloe" he said leaving me alone.

He was right I should learn to trust people but since Lionel Luthor blackmailed me I was cautious. With that in mind I got up and went to bed.

I woke up way too early. Against my better judgement I got up anyway. I went straight to the kitchen needing my usual coffee fix.

What I didn't expect was a sexy shirtless billionaire making breakfast. Damn he had a fine body.

"Like what you see?" he asked startling me. I felt the heat rising in my checks. Getting caught staring wasn't something I was used to but Oliver didn't seem to mind. He handed me a cup of coffee. "You look like you need it" he said grinning.

"Thank god for Coffee" I muttered savouring the heavenly taste.

"You really love your coffee. Is there anything else I can get you?" he wanted to know.

"No thanks" I replied.

"I have a meeting in an hour and then I will be at the office for the rest of the day. Feel free to do whatever you want. You have my number if you need something" he said.

I nodded and he left getting ready for work. After my second cup I took a shower and got dressed. I tried to call Clark without success. I started to get worried but the man of steel should be ok I tried to calm myself.

I didn't want to think about my current situation so I decided to dig up some dirt on Luthorcorp. I didn't know Oliver's password but hacking his computer wasn't a problem. I hoped he didn't mind but using his expensive system was too tempting to withstand.

The shipments to the newest facility were suspicious. What was Lex planning?I knew he was transferring meteor infected people from Belle reve but I didn't think this was the right place to put them. The blueprints didn't add up. There were no cells just labs I suspected since the rooms were too big to hold people hostage. I needed to find the place where he was experimenting on these patients.

I was completely concentrating on my work so I didn't hear the elevator arriving nor notice Oliver entering the office. "Should I be worried that you hacked into my computer" he whispered in my ear. Surprised I turned around nearly falling off the chair. Overcoming my shock I put on a sheepish smile.

"I ähm . . I was just" I stuttered not really knowing what to say. I realised how close we were. It should feel weird but it didn't. His eyes wandered to my lips. He was no longer smiling. My smile fell as well. I wondered how his lips would feel on my own. He started to move closer.

Suddenly my phone rang. Startled we jumped apart. I picked up. It was Clark. "Hey Clark. Where have you been?" I asked.

"Listen Chloe there is something I have to do. I can't explain now but there is something I have to do. I have to leave for a while. I just called to let you know that so that you don't worry. I don't know when I will be back. I have to go now. Bye" he said hastily. I didn't even have time to say goodbye because he hung up too fast.

Confused I put my phone back in my pocket. "So . . . " Oliver started. Looking at him I saw that he was nervous, so was I. "That was Clark" I said not knowing what to say.

"Ok. So when are you moving to his place?" he asked. I thought I saw regret in his eyes but I wasn't sure what it meant. Did he regret almost kissing me? Or did he regret letting me stay here? "Ähm . . . Clark isn't going to be in Kansas for a while, family emergency. He had to go before I could ask him but don't worry I am going to stay at a hotel until I can find something permanent" I explained walking to the door.

His hand caught my wrist stopping me from leaving. "The deal was that you stay here until you move to the farm not some hotel room" he said.

"Chloe, I'm not forcing you to stay but I would prefer if you did. Besides I already set up the papers so you can start working for me tomorrow" he responded. Oliver was confusing me. His words didn't match the emotions his eyes were reflecting.

"Thanks. I'm out of your hair as soon as I find an apartment" I told him.

"Don't worry about it. Lets order some lunch. Chinese?" he suggested changing the topic.

We didn't have to wait long for the food to arrive. During lunch we talked a bit about our childhood. He shared some funny memories of his time at school and I told him a few things about Smallville but left out my run-ins with meteor infected. He didn't need to know about that just yet. I cleared the table while he made some phone calls.

"Don't you have to go back to the office?" I asked noticing he had changed in more comfortable clothes.

"That's the good thing about being the boss. I can take off whenever I want" he explained grinning. "I thought since you started investigating Lex already that we could start looking for an office" he said.

"Afraid I could hack your Queen Industry files?" I asked teasingly.

"I know you could. My computer isn't easy to hack but you did without triggering my hidden security system. Honestly I just think you would feel better if you had your own working space" he told me sincerely. Nodding I got my jacket and we left.

A few hours and countless offices later we decided that it was time for a coffee break. The buildings we viewed were everything I needed and much larger than I could hope for but Oliver wasn't satisfied.

"So how many offices do we have left to view?" I wondered. "Actually there is only one left" he answered. Asking for the check he sent me a glare noticing that I was searching for my purse.

"Oliver you don't have to pay you do too much already" I said not letting him cover my check.

"If it makes you happy" he replied.

The last office was just around the corner of the clock tower. Entering the top floor I stood still. It was huge. There was a main office with a little kitchen. Stairs lead to an apartment that was above. I was speechless.

The place was illuminated by big coloured windows. There was a balcony with a beautiful view of Metropolis. The apartment consisted of a master bed room, three guest rooms, a big bathroom, living room and a large kitchen with a dinning area.

"We'll take it. When can we move in?" Oliver told the estate agent.

"I'll have the contracts ready tomorrow so you can move in the day after tomorrow if you want to" he said.

"You can't rent that place for me" I told Oliver as soon as we part ways with the estate agent.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because the apartment alone is twice the size of my old place besides you said we were looking for an office" I said not believing his attitude.

"It is an office. There just happens to be an apartment attached" he said grinning. "Besides it kills two birds with one stone. Look at the bright side. Now you don't have to look for an apartment anymore" I stopped in my tracks sending him a glare.

He sighed. "You will have to work late sometimes and I would prefer you not walking around dark ally's in the middle of the night" he explained.

"I don't want special treatment and I would rather drop dead then live out of your pocket" I told him.

"I am your employer so you do live of my money" he countered laughing. Frowning I didn't know what to say.

"Give it up Sidekick" he said opening the car door for me. I got in silently. Oliver drove back to his penthouse.

"We can go shopping tomorrow so we don't have to wait too long for the furniture to be delivered" he started planning the next actions for the move. I listened but gave him the silent treatment.

"Let me guess. You are used to working hard for everything and you hate asking for help. You like your freedom which is good but really you are not my new social project or charity case. Chloe let me do this for you. It doesn't mean that you depend on me. It's the other way around actually. I depend on the information you dig up for me. Don't worry you will have to work hard and therefor please let me do what I want to, to help you get a good head start" he said softly.

I didn't know how to respond. "You don't have to do that, you know? I used to work in the basement of the Daily Planet" I responded.

"Yes, I know but I want to."

"Ok. I'll let you do that on one condition" I told him. "Great. That's a deal I like. So we'll go shopping tomorrow and discuss the move" he said taking the deal.

"Don't you want to know the condition?" I asked slightly confused.

"Hey you just gave me permission to do what I want with you for an entire day, it can't be too bad" he said. "Ok. So what's the catch?" he asked.

"I want a bad salary and I mean as low as is legal" I told him stubbornly. He sighed.

"I pay the rent including operating costs and everything work related" he stated. I nodded and he accepted. Getting back to his apartment we had an early dinner and then relaxed watching TV.

The day's events ran through my mind but there was only one thought I couldn't get rid of. The almost kiss bothered me. I needed to know what he was thinking of it but was afraid of the answer. Had he really intended to kiss me or had I imagined it?

If he wanted to kiss me was it just a caught up in a moment kind of thing or was it more? Did he have feelings for me? No, that couldn't be. We didn't even know each other.

I kept glancing at him. He seemed to be distracted. Was he thinking of me? That's ridiculous. He must be thinking of work or his friend.

"We should probably work on the rescue mission" I told him.

"No, that's ok. I have someone working on it" he explained. Nodding I tried to concentrate on the TV again. I had no idea what we were watching and frankly I didn't care.

I was tired but didn't want to go to bed. Too much was going on in my head. I would just lie around thinking. At least that was what I was telling myself. My eyelids felt heavy. I'm just resting my eyes I thought closing them.

When I opened my eyes again I was slightly disoriented. I must have fallen asleep. My head was resting on Oliver's chest. It was clear that I should wake him but having his arms around me felt incredible good. I hadn't been so close to somebody in a long time.

It felt right. But my head told me it was wrong, that I didn't know him and that I would get hurt again. I knew that I shouldn't believe what gossip columns printed but it was hard not to. Still it felt right being held tightly against the attractive playboy billionaire.

I closed my eyes and relaxed. His sent was intoxicating and I wanted to stay like this forever. That's when I realised that despite the short time we knew each other I was at the high risk of falling for him. That was the reason I didn't want to call him. That I didn't want to spent time with him. I was scared of the power he had over me.

I was scared of what he could do to my heart because deep down I had known from the start that I would give him my fragile heart, if not now he would have it some day. That thought terrified me.

"I know you're awake" Oliver said gently.

"I didn't want to wake you" I half lied trying to get up.

"Don't" he said almost pleadingly pulling me closer. I didn't know how I was supposed to react. What did he want from me? What was he thinking? It still felt good but it was odd no knowing his intentions.

"I don't know what's going on. I don't know why or even what exactly it is but I know that I want to stay here with you. I want to help you because it's you and I can't explain why but it feels right" he said. "I have never been the guy with sweaty palms who was nervous around girls but honestly when I am around you I have no idea what to do. I don't want to scare you away by doing the wrong thing. I don't know who hurt you in the past and I don't know where this whole thing will lead but I know that I want to spend as much time with you as I can. Maybe it will lead to something more, maybe not. I want to earn your trust. What do you think?" he confessed.

He was nervous and held his breath waiting for my answer. I was somehow relieved and surprised. I realised that there was a connection between us

"I have no clue what to say" I finally said. "I feel the same way but I don't know if I can. I'm too scared" I admitted looking up.

"I know and I wish I could promise that I would never hurt you but I can't. I can only promise you that I will never intentionally hurt you and that I want to make you happy. Only time can tell. We have time and there will be no pressure. We will get to know each other and go from there step by step you define the pace. I'll play by your rules but don't give something up before it even started. Give me a chance" he said, kissed my temple and got up.

"Now I think we have some shopping to do" he winked at me. After my usual morning routine we explored different furniture stores.

It was amazing how people acted around Oliver. Whatever we wanted we got and no matter which shop we were at every salesman was trying his best to please our wishes. I wondered how Oliver could stand all those peoples false friendliness. The billionaire treated every person equally, however.

At the beginning I tried to pick out cheaper pieces but he always caught me admiring other much more expensive furniture which he bought. I stopped looking at the price tags after he continuously told me that I should forget about money and just enjoy shopping.

I was surprised how much time had passed when we entered a nice restaurant to have a late lunch. The important stuff for the apartment and office was ordered. The rest could wait.

Oliver's phone rang. He excused himself taking the call. "Sorry, I had to take the call it was my assistant" he apologised.

"So now that the furniture is ordered what have you planned for me?" I asked.

"You'll find out soon enough" he answered grinning.

"I wonder what's going on in this big arrogant head of yours" I voiced my thought.

"Just that I am going to take full advantage of the deal" he said.

"But we already have everything" I said confused.

"The deal was that I take you shopping today. You didn't specifically say what we were going to buy." he exclaimed.

"I was talking about the furniture and you know that" I said raising my eyebrow.

"That's the fine print. Never make deals if there are loop holes" he told me grinning.

"I can't believe you played me! Fine I let you have your fun because I know that I can't talk you out of it and my curiosity is almost killing me" I joked. "But seriously you already did too much for me. I'm not after your money, you know."

"For once let me pamper you. I know you don't care about my money and I know I can't impress you with it but I also know that you lost everything in the fire. Like I said I want to give you a good head start" Oliver justified his decision.

After lunch we picked out a few new business suits for him and a few things for me. I couldn't believe how much fun we had. We got pizza and movies before going home. We watched Robin Hood and ate in silence.

"I need your help tonight" Oliver said and explained the rescue mission. While he changed into his Green Arrow attire I went over the blue prints of the building he was going to break into. Oliver left taking the back stairs out.

At first the mission seemed easy. There were just a few security guards and the security system was easily disabled. I didn't know who Cyborg was but that guy had some pretty good computer skills.

Cyborg went for the main computer to download some files while I directed Oliver to the room where Impulse was held hostage. Everything went smooth when suddenly a silent alarm was triggered.

"Watchtower to Green Arrow there are ten guards closing in on you" I warned him. He didn't answer but I knew he got my message. I heard gun fire and a struggle. I held my breath waiting for Oliver to give me his status when I heard a pained scream and suddenly the signal went out. I tried reaching him in vain.

"Tower to Cyborg something is wrong with Arrow please hurry."

"Cyborg to Tower. I'm waiting for directions."

I directed him to Oliver's position praying that everything was ok. "Cyborg to Tower. Arrow is down. I repeat Green Arrow is down."

Oh god. "Tower to Cyborg go left and take the second door." I gave him directions hoping that they would get out in time. I let out a shattering breath when they reached the get away car.

"Cyborg to Watchtower. Arrow is loosing too much blood. I'm sorry but he isn't going to make it to the hospital."

"Bring him to me" I ordered. Cyborg must have realised that arguing with me was impossible because he didn't answer.

I was surprised to see Victor Stone and Bart Allan entering the Penthouse with Oliver's limp body. Victor put him on the couch. I couldn't hold my tears seeing the dead body of the man I loved.

"Whatever happens no hospital" I said with such determination that the two guys just nodded not understanding what I meant. I kissed Oliver and suddenly the room was filled with a bright light. I felt my body getting weak and then everything went dark.

There was a bright light when I woke up. Suddenly it was gone and I felt something heavy weighting me down. I opened my eyes and saw Victor and Bart staring. Then I noticed that the weight was actually Chloe. She wasn't moving. Her skin was pale. I checked for a pulse but couldn't find it.

"What happened?" I asked panicking.

"You were dead Bossman" Bart said.

"Yeah. I carried your dead body. Chloe insisted to bring you to the penthouse. She told us no matter what happened no hospitals and then there was this bright light. When it was gone you were alive but Chloe . . ." Victor explained.

Then it hit me. I remembered getting shot. The pain, the blood and the regret. The regret that I hadn't kissed Chloe and would never know how her lips would feel against mine. That I would never see her again. My eyes filled with tears.

I cradled her body and carried her to my bedroom where I gently put her in my bed. "Chlolicious is a source of information of the weird and unexplained. It may sound crazy but she knows what she is doing" Bart said quietly. Surprised I looked up.

"How would you know" I asked.

"Because we know her" Victor said.

"Where is Clark? The two of them are never far away from each other" Bart added.

"Out of town. That's the reason she is staying here at the moment" I explained. Victor excused himself and went home to go over the information he gathered.

"I'm sorry this is all my fault. If I hadn't been captured this wouldn't have happened" Bart said.

"It wasn't your fault. What we do is dangerous. We know the risks so don't beat yourself up. Now go home and get some sleep. I'll call if something changes" I told him looking back at Chloe. Bart disappeared with a flash.

I went to the bathroom and cleaned myself up. Then I pulled out a T-shirt and cleaned Chloe since my blood was on her. I didn't think she was comfortable with me undressing her but figured it was better then her blood soaked shirt and jeans.

Her cold skin made me shiver. I tried to pretend she was just sleeping but I couldn't. I didn't know what to do. She died for me and now what? I tried to believe Bart's words. That she knew what she was doing but I was scared.

I didn't understand what I was waiting for but I did. I sat next to Chloe holding her ice cold limp hand.

I thought about our first meeting. How irritating she was and how I presumed that she was nothing more than a crazy reporter. Bumping into her at the coffee shop was a coincidence but there and then I realised that she was more than a run of the mill reporter.

Somehow I knew she was different than all other women I met. I knew that I would be able to trust her with my secret one day. Why didn't I realise all that before?

Suddenly it hit me. I didn't just like her I was already head over heels in love with her. I recognised the signs now. Now that it was too late.

"I just found you I can't loose you" I whispered.

"You won't"

Surprised I looked at Chloe who was sitting up. I pulled her close needing to feel her warmth, her breathing and her heartbeat. I had to make sure it was real.

"How?" I asked not believing what happened.

"I'm a meteor freak" she said. I didn't wait for further explanations. I cupped her check and kissed her putting all my love, worries and need in that one kiss.

The feeling of her lips against mine was intense. A passion like I've never felt before prevented me from letting go. I was forced to let go when air became an issue, however.

"I changed my mind" I said. "Screw slow. Life is too short" I told her wanting to kiss her again but she stopped me.

"There is something I need to tell you" she announced seriously. Worried I pulled back. Was she already regretting the kiss?

"You are wearing way too much" she said grinning pulling me closer. Smiling I kissed her again. There was a lot to discuss and we had a long way before everything would work out.

But for now enjoying this moment was enough. The rest could wait because I knew Chloe and I were going into the future together. This was just the beginning.

THE END


End file.
